Blood Stained Tears
by Megzy987
Summary: Post after StD: Drakken figures out about Ron and Kim's new feelings for each other, and knows exactly what to do with it...
1. Default Chapter

OKAY you guys, I KNOW I haven't been finishing my StD ending, but, I think I'll finish this other 'After StD' Fanfiction first, since I'm entering this in a contest. So, you can all just sit pretty with this little story. Get the popcorn and hot-cocoa!

And, just to let you know, if this first chapter is boring, don't worry, It's gets better. Also, I'm rating it Romance/Drama, but, it doesn't REVOLVE around that topic. That is just the base topic.

A week after prom, and everything was going clean and perfect in the not-so perfect life of Kimberly Ann Possible. Ron Stoppable, her best friend/boyfriend and her were inceperable, and had really realized their feelings for each other. Everthing was bliss. The fact that everyone around them were still talking about it didn't matter. In the eyes of the two teenagers, they were really only with each other, enjoying the new kind of company and comfort they shared. And yet, the bond they shared as best friends was still there, too. Love, as an new unfound emotion to Ron and Kim, wasn't the cornerstone of the couple's new lifstyle. Everything was balanced. Perfect.

Opening her locker quickly, Kim smiled to see her number one guy standing right at her locker door, smiling that famous smile of his.

"Hey there, KP." He said, the smile dropping to a smirk of happiness, of which she had come to love more and more.

Returning the greeting, she smiled back. "Hey, Ronnie."

Ron looked back at her, his brow slightly downward. "I thought you weren't going to call me that!" He frowned in a pout kind of way.

"But it's so cute!" Kim laughed, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I guess I won't call you that -" She winked. "In public."

Folding his arms, he still pouted, but was soon smiling. "Fine, call me whatever ya like, Kim." Ron was satisfied at the smiling reaction of his redheaded girlfriend.

"Now that's _my_ Ron." She let her smile drop to a casual smirk.

"Hm...Drakken really hasn't been up on anything lately..." Ron inquired, looking slightly at the news article taped on her locker door of the latest Diablo sitch that him and her had encountered.

Kim nodded. "Police records say that he and Shego are still in-"

Before she could finish, a familiaur 12 year-old genius appeared on the computer inside her locker. A shocked look was on his brown, freckled face. "Kim, bad news. Drakken and Shego just escaped from the Middleton Jail."

Her face got turned to a slight irrtated pout. "Well, forget that last stament, Ron."

Ron put an arm around Kim's shoulder. "Don't worry, KP," He said, smiling slightly, "We'll get him...again." He nodded.

Kim smiled at his optimism. "You're right." She looked back at Wade, a determinded smirk on her face. "Wade, any info on their escape?"

"Actually, I've got nothing, execpt that the two are headed to a lair in the Middle of the Pacific Ocean, a few thousand miles away from the Flordia Coast." He shook his head, typing on one of his many computers.

"Well, I guess that's all we'll get for now, knowing Drakken." Kim replied, Ron listening and nodding in agreement.

Wade nodded. "I'll get back to you on any new information."

"Hopefully he'll be stupid enough to make it easy for us." Ron smiled.

Kim smiled aswell, laughing slightly. "And I'll be waiting." Closing her locker, she held her books loose under her arm, the other hand held by Ron's own hand, as they walking towards their first class.

The same, evil face of Drakken paced and paced around his new lair far from the Flordia Coast, with the raven haired Shego boredly watching him.

"I don't understand it!" Drakken cried, an annoyed look on his face. "The Diablo Destruction was perfect! I mean, finding out that Kim Possible's weakness is dating, and by stealing the Hepheastus Project to create the Diablos, and by using the performance upgrade in the snythodrones, I was able to create Erik. Distracting Kim Possible with the 'syntho-hottie' was perfect! And the Diablos? They were my only chance at World Conquest! It was all perfect What went wrong?" He slammed his hand against a blue-print table, which had the entire plan that had just failed on it.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Shego replied, not even looking him in the eye, just grabbing a magazine.

Drakken frowned. _Kim Possible._ "You're right..."

Shego looked back at him. "Come on Drakken, just think of a new plan..."

"I guess I should start thinking." He pondered for a second.

Shego was thinking about a new plan herself, and suddenly, the idea came to her. _So..Kim's 'prom' was the night she stopped us...again...WAIT. That's it. Prom! Who did she go back with...the IDIOT. _"Dr. D," She started, dropping her magazine on the ground, and walking towards the giant, flat computer screen. "Remember when you sent me to 'pick up' Erik?"

"Um...yes." He listened attentively.

"She had the prom that night, you know,"

Drakken nodded.

"..And after she defeated us, she took that sidekick to prom..."

"That buffoon! You're kidding." An evil smirk was forming on Drakken's face.

Shego shook her head, smiling as she typed on the flat screen, hacking into the Middleton High Security Camera. Clicking on one of the many screens labeled 'Gym', it came up to Prom night. It showed a slow dance song, with Ron and Kim dancing together. Next, it showed the kiss of the year, to end the year.

Drakken was speechless. Kim Possible...and the...Buffoon? He knew it was expected of them, but it was still unbelievable.

"So...got any new ideas?" Shego smirked in an evil way, Drakken doing the same.

Drakken placed a fist into his palm. "Oh yes, Shego, yes indeed..."


	2. Chapter Two: He's been spotted

Alright, once more, I don't own Kim Possible. (Stupid Disney, I want them! XD)

Just to let you guys know, I've got a lot of things this coming week. Monday & Tuesday I have a Practice-a-thon for Band, and then I have Dance. So, no time to write a chapter then. Next, I have Dance on Tuesday that runs very late, so no chapter. I may be able to write a few concepts on Wednesday, and upload one of those chapters, but be warned, I have a soccer game. Thursday and Friday I have Dance Recital practice, and the Recital is all day/night Saturday. And I'll have time on Sunday, too.

Enough with the fabulous life of me, just making sure you know why it might take a while to update. Alright, here's the chapter!

Walking out of Algebra, Ron met up with Kim, who was coming from History.

"Man, has Barkin lost it." Ron complained, watching Kim listen with a smirk on her beautiful face. "He was substituting today, I mean really, _oh man, _KP."

Kim smiled, and shook her head. "I told you in freshman year You should have made a good first impression." She replied, "But yet, you choose to give Mr. Barkin a weird look.."

Ron's brow dropped. "Well, try keeping a straight face when he starts to go over homework we never had and he would have hated you, too."

Arriving at Kim's locker, the redhead spun her combination, and opened her locker.

And like clockwork, Wade beeped in. "Kim, we've got a lock on Drakken." The genius said, typing on his computer and bringing up a Map of the Florida Coast, with a red dot far off from shore. "The red dot is where his current lair is."

Ron smiled. "I guess trackers _do _come in handy, even though they itch." With that, he started to scratch a spot on his right arm, and surprisingly, it started to glow red.

"Sorry Ron, it was under your skin, or risk being lost forever."

Kim rolled her eyes playfully. "Any idea on what he's up to?"

Wade shook his head. "Not that I can tell...but it seems a bit more complex."

"If it's anything like last time," Ron turned to Kim, "Make sure you know which guy you fall in love with."

Kim knew he was talking about Erik and the whole 'snythodrone' thing, and she just smirked. "That won't happen, because I already have the perfect man." With that, she leaned in for a kiss, Ron responding and kissing her back.

"Uh guys...?" Wade reminded them that he was still there.

Quickly, the two broke off the kiss, and blushed slightly.

"Okay, so, who's our ride?" Ron replied, his freckled face still a light pink.

Drakken typed on his flat screen computer, with Shego standing over his shoulder. "So, if I can get rid of R-R-Oh who cares, then Kim Possible will be truly defeated?"

"Correct, Dr. D." Shego replied, watching him type down everything they would do.

Drakken continued to type. "She'll feel all upset about it, won't she?"

"Yep." The raven haired girl said.

After a long pause, Drakken frowned. "Are you _sure _she'll be _truly _defeated? I mean, what will happen?" He questioned.

Shego nodded. "Of course. Did you see how quickly she went after Erik? And he was a _snythodrone!_"

Drakken smiled. "I suppose you're right." With that, he clicked save, and proceeded to finish the plan.


End file.
